


Just Before Dawn

by FunkyMeihem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Meihem - Freeform, Oral Sex, junkmei, meirat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyMeihem/pseuds/FunkyMeihem
Summary: Mei can't sleep. Junkrat can't sleep. They decide to make the most of the early morning hour with some explicit fun.Basically, shameless porn.





	Just Before Dawn

She usually didn’t have this much trouble sleeping. In fact, usually it was the opposite, and she tended to nod off too easily. It was a technique learned by necessity, needing to sleep in some of the harshest terrain on earth. She could sleep through arctic winds literally screaming in her ear, or hanging from the side of sheer cliffs in cocoon-like sleeping bags, or catching a few moments of much-needed slumber in leaky lean-to’s in the wet jungle.  
  
But right now, it was 4:11 in the morning and she had slept, at most, fifteen minutes at a time. She would wake up feeling too hot, sticking one leg out from beneath her sheets, then fall asleep again, only for that leg to become too cold a moment later and wake her up again. The soft hum of white noise from her fan was of no help, nor were the meditation techniques and breathing control she had learned from Zenyatta’s classes. Her mind felt foggy and unfocused, but though she was tired, she simply wasn’t sleepy. And after so many hours of on-and-off suffering, she finally gave up.  
  
Grabbing her glasses and rousing herself from her bed, she slipped on her most comfy sweatpants and her polar bear slippers before padding quietly through the abandoned halls of the barracks dorms. At such an odd hour, too late for the night owls and too soon for the early birds, things were eerily quiet and empty. There was nothing save the faint hum of the dim lights overhead as she shuffled towards the common rooms and their kitchens.  
  
She was glad to see them as lit-up and welcoming as ever, no matter the hour. The tv screen was softly blaring as she passed it by, barely glancing its way as she moved towards the stove, rattling about to find a kettle and cups. Maybe some tea would help soothe her, and help ease her sleepless night into a nicer morning…  
  
“Oi, Mei! How ya going!”  
  
An almost skeleton-like figure rose up suddenly from the couch, yellow eyes flashing and single gangly arm lifting into a stretch, the other a gruesome cut-off stump below the elbow, as Mei shrieked aloud. The kettle went crashing onto the countertop as she juggled the cup with both hands, nearly dropping it before fumbling it back into her grasp and holding it to her chest. It took her a moment to realize who it was.  
  
She grit her teeth, adrenaline still rushing as she clasped a hand to her ribs to quiet the thudding of her heart. “Jamison! You scared me!”  
  
Junkrat merely dropped back into his usual hunched posture, resting both elbows on the back of the sofa, scratching at the singed tufts of blond with his one hand. “Yeah? Well, maybe you’re the one scarin’ people, screaming like that in the middle of the night. It’s enough to give a bloke a coronary.” He tilted his head, vivid golden gaze still watching her with an almost suspicious air. “What are you even doing in here?”  
  
She held up her cup, sniffing a bit haughtily. “I was just making tea. What are _you_ doing in here? It’s so early.”  
  
“Can’t sleep. You?”  
  
“…I couldn’t sleep either,” she admitted. “I hate nights like this.”  
  
He shrugged languidly, lifting one bony shoulder. “That’s most nights for me. Don’t get a lot of company at this hour, but I don’t mind. You making tea? Make me a cup too, yeah? You can come watch the telly with me, I’ll let you choose even though I was here first, cause I’m that glad to see you.”  
  
She was already filling the kettle with water, setting out a selection of teas as she shot him a look. “So generous,” she said wryly, glancing past him to the glowing projection. “Are you really here that often? What are you even watching?”  
  
He gestured to the man and woman on screen, both plastered with false, wide smiles that were nowhere near as winning as his own. Occasionally it switched to a shot of an expensive, gaudy looking set of jewelry that was spinning slowly on a pedestal, as an absurd price got steadily lower and lower in the corner. “QVC and Home Shopping. Don’t give me that look, darl, I’ll defend them shopping channels to my death. I’ll have you know that nothin’ makes a night pass faster than listening to these shitheads trying to sell you a mahogany table or brooches that look like parrots and whatnots.”  
  
The water boiled nearly instantly, and she began steeping the teabags, setting them up on a tray and shuffling carefully in her slippers as she went to join him in the entertainment area, stepping over where his mechanical arm and pegleg sat abandoned nearby, sitting down next to him and offering him his cup. “I must admit that I didn’t take you for a…home shopping channel fan. You know, if you’re looking for something soothing to fall asleep to, have you tried the weather channels?”  
  
“I’ll leave all the weather stuff to you, love. Don’t think I can ever find rain soothin’ or anything, after the sort of rains we’d get in Oz.” The junker sat back lazily. He took a sip, wincing a bit at the earthy taste but drinking it anyway, nodding to the jewelry on screen. “You want any of that? You know I got more money than I know what to do with, could get you some real snazzy shite from the QVC. Look at that, the price is droppin’ as we speak! What a bargain!”  
  
“Ah…I don’t think I’m really the type for that kind of jewelry. It’s really a bit much, don’t you think? And…” She smirked, blowing steam from her cup and sipping delicately. “I think you really have been awake too long. Is there something bothering you?”  
  
“Nah, Snowflake, don’t worry about me none, always been the high-strung sort. Don’t need a reason. Between the phantom pains,” He held up the severed stumps of his arm and thigh. “…and my brain just goin’ off like a busted detonator, not much what relaxes me. Ya know, other than the home shopping.”  
  
Mei pursed her lips, setting her teacup down with a little clink before scooting across the sofa up next to him. “Maybe there’s some way I could help?”  
  
“Uh, guess the tea does help a bit, thanks?” He shifted a bit so she could get comfortable, pulling her halfway into his lap. “You’re a peach.”  
  
“Well I meant…maybe I can help you relax?” She adjusted to one side, reaching a hand as if to steady herself against his stomach, the tips of her fingers brushing the button of his shorts.  
  
His eyes widened slightly, but he seemed hesitant. “Erm, just to be clear. This isn’t one of those things where I’m _really_ misreading a situation and it’s going to be real awkward if I react to what ain’t happening and get slapped, because this one time I was at a bar in Adelaide, and I thought-”  
  
“No, Jamie. I meant it that way,” she assured him. “Maybe we can help each other relax a little?”  
  
This time it was definitely no accident, as the pads of her fingers spread apart and moved smoothly over the front of his shorts, starting to drift slowly up and down. He couldn’t really feel much through the fabric, just a soft pressure with the rough threads, but he unconsciously lifted his hips up toward it. He gave her a look of surprise, bushy brows lifting high on his forehead. But he was always quick to recover in any situation, wetting his lips a bit as he allowed himself to slump deeper into the couch cushions. His voice was a little softer than usual as he murmured a low, “Oh! That feels good, love.” His eyes slanted to her, grin turning up on one side. “Bet you can make it feel even better.”  
  
She glanced up, even as her hands worked to unlatch the belt that always sagged so low on his bony hips, metal clacking in a way that suddenly seemed awfully noisy, even if the place was empty. “Should we move somewhere else a little more private?”  
  
He thought for a moment, but grinned all the wider and shook his head. “Aw, please, it’ll take ages for me to put my arm and leg back on, and I only just got comfy. And what if I miss a real good bargain on the telly? It’s not like anybody else is here, eh?” He kept his eyes on her face as she thinned her lips for a moment in thought, the button of his shorts popping open as he reached down to help her, shuffling them down just enough to guide her hand down onto his half-hard member as he pulled himself free. “What if we’re just real careful?”  
  
“Is this giving you some sort of thrill?”  
  
“Maybe a little. But it’s not like it’s some sort of public exhibitionism, not if there’s no public,” he insisted, grunting a little as her fingers tickled over him. “We can make it real quick if you’re nervous, even. Whaddayasay? I can tell you now, mate, when it comes down to time limits, nobody can cum faster than Junkrat!”  
  
“That is…a funny thing to be proud of,” Mei said, stifling a little laugh. “Besides, that doesn’t sound very relaxing if we have to hurry. And I guess we are the only ones up at this hour. But maybe you could just…promise me you’ll keep an eye out? Just so nobody accidentally walks in on, um, this?”  
  
He waved what remained of his other arm, in what might have been a crossing-his-heart motion if he still possessed a hand. “Swear it, I’ll be on the lookout. Don’t you worry about a thing. Nobody’ll know. Just you and me. Never fear. You just, uh…concentrate?” He bit his lower lip and pushed his hips up into her idling palm, a less than subtle prod for her to keep going.  
  
She finally seemed satisfied that they wouldn’t be disturbed and dropped down fully onto the cushions, laying on her belly next to him. Resting on her elbows, she moved to gently push the rest of his shorts down a bit further, freeing him fully to her attentions. Curling a hand around his shaft, a gentle up-and-down motion began to coax him to full hardness. As usual, it didn’t take long. The junker was always eager, and she barely had to breathe on it before it was standing fully to attention, straining against her grip.  
  
From there she settled in for a very lazy, early early morning blowjob. The motions of her tongue and hand were slow and leisurely, dragging her hand to the base of him to keep him in place as her tongue toyed and lapped. She heard him whimper softly above her when she enveloped the tip of him into the wet heat of her mouth, pausing to glance upward before abruptly sliding down the rest of him. Her lips were tight around his cock, sliding her tongue around him in all the ways she knew that he liked. He grunted and sighed occasionally, the salespeople on television momentarily forgotten as he slid his thumb across her cheek, feeling the bulge of his member just inside.  
  
There was no sign they would be disturbed for now, and Mei focused instead on making it good for him, head bobbing up and down as she crawled onto the floor, positioning herself between his spread-apart knees. He whispered broken fragments of nonstop praise and pet names, and her ministrations did seem to be relaxing him. His breath was heavy, bony chest rising and falling in deep rhythm, and a few droplets of sweat slid down from his temples, eyes half-lidded as he watched her every move.  
  
“Oh, that’s good,” he whispered hoarsely.  
  
She paused only so that she could smile up at him, and went right back to sucking.  


* * *

  
  
That was when she heard it. The soft _whoosh-whoosh-whoosh_ of a familiar pair of skates. Junkrat must have heard it too, his fingers suddenly tightening urgently in her hair, hissing a warning. She started to lift her head, make some attempt at putting things back in non-suspicious order, but there was simply no time. The skates were too quick, and she heard them already advancing into the kitchen, as she froze just above Junkrat’s lap, not daring to sit up now.  
  
“Heeeey, J-Man! Still having trouble sleeping?” Lucio’s friendly voice sounded by the other side of the room. “I’m telling you, I can recommend you lots of music that’s guaranteed to have you snoring like a baby in no time. I’ll put together a playlist for you. Gotta be better than that stuff you watch.”  
  
Junkrat coughed, shifting slightly so he could look back at him as casually as he was able, though his voice was high-pitched and nervous. “Heh! Yeah, uh, d-don’t get much company at this hour though, ya know? What are you doing, zooming about this early? Ain’t even pre-dawn is it?” He thought for a moment, then turned his head straight once more, pretending to watch the screen as his fingers tugged a bit at Mei’s bun, pushing her back down towards his open shorts. She gave him a look of surprise and maybe a little fear, eyes darting towards the unseen voice of her fellow agent so close by. But after a long moment, he felt the soft and hesitant lapping of the tip of her tongue once more, and he was unable to stifle a little thrilled giggle.  
  
“Running late and gotta catch a flight out early for a new show, so I’m on a roll. And you can’t have an early start to a good day, without a good breakfast!” He held up a familiar box of cereal, pouring himself a properly sized healthy portion of Lucio-ohs. “You want me to bring you a bowl?”  
  
Junkrat shrilled out a sudden, “NO!”, snatching the remote and turning up the volume of the channel, now trying to sell them a pressure cooker. “Uh, I mean, no thanks! I’m good. G-gotta concentrate on something else, mate.” He smoothed Mei’s hair back from her face, licking his lips and glancing down with that vivid yellow gaze, whispering a low and pleading, “Keep goin’. It’s driving me mad, love…please, don’t stop now.”  
  
Mei was more than a little wary. One wrong move and they’d be caught in a very compromising position. It wasn’t like her at all, to do something so risky. But she could tell it was exciting him, with the way he squirmed beneath her. And though she’d never admit it to him, at least, the thought that they might be caught did lend something exciting to it. Lucio still had no idea she was even here, as she leaned back down and abruptly sucked him back into the heat of her mouth, working her tongue and sliding him nearly to the back of her throat.  
  
“Nnngheeheehee!” Junkrat uttered a shrill, nearly broken laugh, biting his lip and slamming a palm over his mouth.  
  
“Uh, Junkman, you all right?” Lucio paused, still holding the container of milk.  
  
“YES! Everything is…fine!” Junkrat’s eyes bulged as he whirled around to stare the confused DJ down. “Sorry! Just got…real excited. Ya know, thinking a- _BOUT_ ,” he uttered a sharp yelp as Mei shifted again, unseen, below him. “Thinking about…um…bombs?”  
  
Lucio gave him a baffled look. The junker certainly was acting strange…but then again, there was rarely, if ever, a time that he wasn’t acting strange. “Uh. Yeah, I guess bombs are pretty cool. They’re kinda your thing, right?” He took a bite of cereal, crunching noisily.  
  
“Uuuuungh, fuck yes,” Junkrat groaned, his scruffy blond head suddenly dropping back on the sofa and moaning in a very unnerving way. “I mean. Yeah, I uh…I love ‘em. Oh, fuck…”  
  
“Uh, are you sure you’re feeling-”  
  
“Yeah, mate! I’m feeling- Oh yeah, really good. Ow! I mean, fine!”  
  
Lucio squinted and made a face. It was too early and this was getting to be a bit much, and with the downright bizarre behavior from the man on the couch, he decided it wasn’t worth it to get involved in…whatever that was. He picked up his bowl of cereal and downed the rest in a few gulps, trying not to look at where Junkrat was twitching oddly on the couch in front of the tv. “All right, well, I’d better head off. Like, right now, better early than late, right? Check ya later!”  
  
“Nn-huh…Riiiight.” Junkrat grunted, melting back into the couch once more.  
  
Leaving behind what was left of his cereal, Lucio kicked his skates back into gear and went gliding off into the hall, the soft whooshing noises getting further and further away until things were quiet once more. Junkrat patted the back of her head to signal the all clear, but frowned when instead she pulled all the way off him.  
  
She gave him a rather stern look with all the power she could muster while still kneeling between his legs and her chin covered in spittle. “Jamison! We could have been caught!”  
  
“Nothing doing! See, it was fine! I played it cool.”  
  
“Really?” she hissed up at him in disbelief. “That was your idea of playing it cool?!”  
  
“Hey! It worked well enough, arroight? I don’t wanna hear it, mate! S’not a bloke alive that could stay completely cool while you’re trying to sabotage ‘em like that!” He grasped her hair once more, thrusting his hips forward a little more, even as they argued. “Trying to blame it all on me when you were sucking me like that. Rotten little saboteur, s’what you are,” he said, his tone turning from indignation back to lust. “You uh…you wanna keep going? Because, I mean, if ya do, erm…can ya take your tits out?”  
  
His words were cut off into a broken moan as she answered by simply tilting her head and lowering her mouth back onto him once more, bobbing up and down soon after. Her fingers worked deftly at the buttons of her frumpy pajama shirt, undoing them just enough that she could free her breasts. It made her cheeks burn, but the danger of it all was clearly having an effect on both of them, even if she wouldn’t admit it aloud. What had started out as a relaxing session to greet the morning had changed into something more urgent.  
  
His eyes widened further as they roamed to her chest, coaxing her up onto her knees before him. “I’ll never get over them, love, never ever. Most magnificent things on the base. No, the entire world, swear it. Your tits are _the_ tits.” He ignored her little huff and the way she rolled her eyes. The way her mouth turned up and how her ears reddened in a pleased flush told him all he needed to know. He positioned her in front of him, pulling her a little closer until she was halfway up on the couch with him. “Can you just…yeah, you got two hands, just squeeze ‘em together for me?”  
  
She looked a little surprised when she realized what he was requesting, but it faded quickly. He always went on and on about her chest, it shouldn’t have been surprising at all. She obliged him, though, and brought both hands to squeeze into the plush flesh, somewhat mashing them together. He seemed ecstatic before they’d even begun. He practically dove upon her, pushing his saliva-slickened length up between them and starting to thrust forward. The soft friction clearly pleased him, and she shushed him as he groaned noisily, rutting between her breasts at a quickening pace. She tilted her head down, tongue flicking at the ruddy head, then had to shush him again as he groaned all the louder.  
  
“A-always wanted to-” he whispered, unable to even finish the thought as his words turned into a breathy hiss.  
  
He tried to steady himself on one hand as he slammed his hips upward, the softness enveloping him on both sides until the tip of him peeked up through the top of her cleavage. Mei went along with the motions as best she could, the wet spittle leaking down onto him helping ease his passage as he begged for more. His face twisted in clear pleasure, vision clouding over and gaze going far off as his own tongue lolled out across his chin, panting in a rather beastly manner. The last thing on his mind was being on the lookout for being caught.  
  
Mei, ever the pragmatist, knew she needed to end it soon. She gave him a harsh squeeze between her breasts, quickly going back to work with her tongue. It wasn’t long before she saw the signs of him reaching his limits. His breath turned into a rather humorous, nasal wheeze, the more excited he became. He panted harshly, lacing his fingers back into her hair and urging her down. The pillowy flesh of her bosom was soon left in favor of the heat of her mouth, and he ground his hips forward against her lips, feeling her take him deeper and deeper until he was almost down her throat and the tip of her adorable nose bumped the burnt scar tissue and little patches of coarse hair on his pelvis.  
  
His voice was full of urgency. “Mei! Mei, can I? Please, I’m gonna cum…”  
  
“Do it,” she whispered, voice slightly raspy as she closed her mouth around him again, lathing her tongue along the throbbing veins of his shaft and taking him deep.  
  
“Nghh, Mei! G-gonna cum! I’m gonna cum, gonna cum-” He grimaced, his teeth gritting audibly, fangs scraping as his body tensed and shuddered. His lithe fingers splayed out across curve of the back of her head, gripping hard to keep her in place as his hips surged forward a final time. Those strange citrine yellow eyes almost seemed to glow at their centers, staring intensely down at her expression as he came in her mouth. She fought not to cough as the taste of his load flooded across her tongue, spurts of thick hot liquid hitting the back of her throat as she clenched her watering eyes shut, tears gathering in their corners at the sensation of being filled. After a few more slow thrusts, he mercifully pulled back, his cock sliding free with a little wet noise.  
  
“Wait…Wait, love. Lemme see it,” he said in an almost guttural growl, baring his teeth in another grin as he sat back into the cushions once more.  
  
She looked up at him from between his legs, face flushed pink and glasses askew on the end of her little nose. At his order, she hesitantly parted her jaws once more, opening her mouth for him. There, past the puffy red flesh of her abused lips, resting on the back of the soft flesh of her tongue, was a barely visible pool of opaque white.  
  
“Swallow me, darl.”  
  
She’d never swallowed before. She should have balked at such a thing, spat it into a bin or a tissue like usual. But the way he said it make an undeniable heat tingle across her skin before traveling inward, coiling in her belly and staying there. She pursed her lips together, the salty, rather smoky-tasting liquid still warm on her tongue as she curled it it to the very back of her throat, and she swallowed. He hungrily watched the lump in her throat travel downward as she did so, and a moment later he reached out his hand to gently pry her lips down and open with the crook of one finger. In triumph, she opened her mouth and showed him nothing inside but her clean pink tongue.  
  
“Yeah. Good girl. That’s my good girl,” he said with a nod and a satisfied little sigh. He reached down to palm slightly at his rapidly softening cock, and after a few moments more he finally zipped and buttoned himself back into place while she pulled her top back on. Still dreamy-eyed, he leaned to help her up from her position on the floor, pulling her back onto his lap. He kissed her, deep and full of affection and seemingly caring nothing for being able to still taste himself in her mouth. “You did so good. You’re amazin’, did ya know?”  
  
“Did you like it? How do you feel?” She murmured against his lips, curling in against his body despite all his sharp angles, nestling into the most comfy place she could find as what remained of his right arm moved to try and hold her.  
  
“Feel right relaxed, if that’s what you’re asking,” he replied, nuzzling his pointed nose into her hair before leaning to press more kisses to the side of her neck. “You want me to, I’ll gladly ah, return the favor?” He slid his single hand up the wide curve of her thigh before traveling inward, rubbing temptingly at the cleft between her legs.  
  
She caught him by the wrist and gently pulled him away, lifting him up to press a kiss to his knuckles. “We were already pushing our luck there after someone came in,” she said, shaking her head. “How about we just say…you owe me, later?”  
  
“Well, you drive a hard bargain.” He leaned back once more, eyes drooping and mouth gaping open in a toothy yawn. “Fuck me, you were dead serious about relaxin’ me. Feeling pretty good, might go have a nap. Blimey, that’s even better than watching the home shopping channel! Guess I found the secret to curing no sleep, just gotta find my Mei and cum down her throat.” His crude words earned him an exclamation and a smack against his arm, and he offered her a rather shit-eating grin in reply. “What! Just statin’ medical facts!”  
  
She shot him a dirty look, even as his yawning caused her to sympathy yawn as well. She was feeling a little tired herself after all that, although there was a tingle in her esophagus and she was a little sore, and it felt like she needed more tea and possibly a lozenge. The night outside was starting to lighten with the yellow-gray promise of dawn, just before true morning, and she untangled herself from his gangly limbs to stand and stretch. “The others should be up soon. I’m going to turn in for a little nap too.”  
  
She left him to gather up his mechanical parts, ignoring the television screen with the smiling lady offering low, low prices on salad spinners. Clearing away their cups, she dropped them into the sink for later, pausing by the door.  
  
“Jamie?”  
  
“Yeh?”  
  
“Next time you’re having trouble sleeping…just come to my room, all right? No matter what time it is. I won’t mind. I hate to think of you up all night alone, watching that nonsense.” She wrinkled her nose slightly. “I mean, I can’t promise…um, that, every time. But we’ll figure out something, all right?”  
  
“Well, I hate to cheat on my gals at the home shopping network like that, but I’ll keep it in mind.” He gave her a grin and a thumbs up, watching her go. “Good night. Er, good morning, Mei.”  
  
She left.  
  
For now, he settled back into the sofa, yawning once more and relaxing into the cushions, offering one last distracted glance at the tv before drifting off, and began to snore lightly just as the sun started to rise.  



End file.
